Stuck in the middle with him
by MaitrePhoenix
Summary: "Well, he doesn't know why he came here tonight. He has got a feeling that something ain't right. He's so scared in case he falls off his chair. And he's wondering what it is he should do. Clowns to the left of him, jokers to the right, here he is: stuck in the middle with him! Yes, he's stuck in the middle with him!" OS POV Geek/Patron pendant "Reservoir Cats".


**_''Stuck in the middle with him''_**

A califourchon sur une licorne robotique, sa crinière arc-en-ciel au vent, je combats les vilaines étoiles métalliques qui osent nous barrer le passage. Ce rêve n'est pas vraiment différent de celui où je suis sur le Nyan-Cat...  
Un rêve.. ?  
\- « Tu connais K-Billy ? Le super son des seventies ? »  
Cette voix trop familière pour moi me sort du sommeil. J'ai même pas encore ouvert les yeux que mon mal de tête revient tout de suite. Celui que j'avais avant de m'endormir. Celui que le Patron a voulu combattre en me donnant des comprimés tout droit sortis de sa poche. J'aurais dû me douter que ça n'était pas des cachets contre la migraine, je devrais être habitué à sa méchanceté depuis le temps... A croire que je le fais exprès. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que doivent penser les autres. Je ne serais pas étonné de savoir que les pilules qu'il m'a donné étaient des cachets pour faire dodo. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications, jamais de ma vie je me suis endormi en jouant à la Nintendo DS, je vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait aujourd'hui. Le Patron m'a drogué avec mon consentement, c'est bien fait pour moi, je n'avais qu'à faire plus attention. Mathieu m'a prévenu plusieurs fois.  
Osant ouvrir les yeux, je panique en me rendant compte que je suis assis sur une chaise, les mains menottée à elle et bâillonné avec du scotch. Il sent pas très bon, en plus. Mon ravisseur, devant moi, se dirige vers la radio, un rasoir dans la main droite. Il tripote plusieurs boutons sur l'appareil avant de trouver une station qui lui plaît. Si je n'étais pas dans cette situation, j'aurais pu apprécier la chanson qui commence. Et si je n'avais pas reconnu la scène d'un film que Mathieu m'a interdit de regarder, mais que j'ai regardé quand même, j'aurais même pu chanter en chœur avec le groupe. J'abandonne l'idée d'essayer d'enlever les menottes, elles me font bobo aux poignets. Personne ne semble être à la maison... Je crois que je suis coincé ici avec lui. Tout seul.  
Maintenant que la radio est allumée, le Patron fait des allers-retours devant moi en dansant et en me regardant bizarrement. Comme s'il avait faim. J'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me regarde comme ça. Mais cette fois-ci, il paraît... déterminé. Oui, je crois que c'est ce mot que le Prof utiliserait. « Déterminé ».  
Le scotch m'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais aimé le supplier de me laisser tranquille. Je lui aurais promis que je passerai le reste de la semaine dans ma chambre, sans en descendre, si c'est ce qu'il veut. Que j'arrête de traîner dans les jambes de Mathieu et du Prof, que j'arrête de regarder la Fille et que j'arrête de parler au Hippie. Tout ce qu'il veut, pourvu qu'il ne me fasse pas mal.. ! Le scotch m'empêche même de pleurer... Je ne peux que le regarder, surtout sans le quitter des yeux, et attendre le moment inévitable.  
Pendant sa danse, il me tourne le dos plusieurs fois, en me regardant toujours et en faisant des grimaces effrayantes. Je devine son regard insistant derrière ses lunettes noires. Comme s'il voulait que je remarque quelque chose, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut et ça me fait encore plus peur ! Je suis au bord des larmes. Il sourit. Je n'aime pas quand il me sourit, en général il ne se passe rien de drôle après.  
En passant près de moi, il lance son bras droit vers mon visage pour essayer de me toucher avec le rasoir. Je l'évite. Deux fois. Il ne sourit plus. Je n'aime pas quand il ne sourit plus, il ne se passe _jamais_ rien de drôle après. Je préfère que Mathieu me maltraite sans arrêt pendant un mois plutôt que de voir que le Patron ne sourit plus à cause de moi. En plus de ça, je suis attaché, je ne peux pas partir me réfugier derrière la Fille ou le Hippie. Et je suis bâillonné et seul, même si j'arrive à crier, personne ne m'entendra...  
Il se tient maintenant debout devant moi. Il ne danse plus, il ne sourit plus. Et il semble avoir perdu patience. Il fulmine et sa main droite est crispée sur le rasoir. Sans prévenir, il se jette sur moi, m'attrape violemment la mâchoire et approche l'objet de mon visage, prenant la direction de mon oreille gauche. Je ferme fort les yeux en attendant la grosse douleur qui arrive, sentant son souffle saccadé par la colère dans mon cou et priant pour que...  
\- « Hé, les mecs ! »  
Je rouvre les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Mathieu. Le Patron la reconnaît aussi puisqu'il se recule aussitôt, décollant un bout de scotch en me lâchant la mâchoire. J'en profite pour me tourner vers mon sauveur et hurler, quitte à me faire mal à la gorge ! Il ne semble pas étonné de mon sort, mais son regard blâme le Patron.  
Une fois, le Hippie a utilisé le mot « Blasé ». Mathieu est blasé. Quand je lui ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire, il m'a répondu que ça signifiait qu'on fait tous tellement n'importe quoi tout le temps, que Mathieu a fini par prendre l'habitude et à ne plus s'en étonner. Mathieu est blasé. Et là, tout de suite, il l'est tellement qu'il s'est juste contenté de nous dire qu'il avait ramené des pizzas, qu'il les a posées sur la table basse et qu'il est parti dans sa chambre après m'avoir lancé un regard méchant. « Je t'avais dit de faire attention ». Sans me détacher.  
\- « Patron, libère le p'tit. » entends-je de l'étage avant que sa porte ne claque.  
De colère et de frustration, le Patron vient de jeter le rasoir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-

Il est bandant le gamin ! Shooté, attaché et bâillonné sur sa chaise au milieu du salon, la tête penchée sur son torse, il me filerait presque la trique ! Quand j'y pense, je l'avais eu plus facilement que je ne m'y attendais. Un trop grand nombre d'heures passées devant un écran allait forcément lui foutre la migraine, un de ces jours. Il m'avait suffit d'épuiser toutes les aspirines de la maison et d'être près de lui au bon moment, avec des sédatifs dans la poche. Il les a avalés sans poser de questions, comme il le fait dans mes fantasmes. Ce gamin est pathétique et me priverait presque du plaisir que j'ai en le maltraitant.  
\- « Tu connais K-Billy ? » dis-je bien fort, pour le réveiller, et en sortant un rasoir de ma pompe « Le super son des seventies ? »  
Ca n'a pas loupé, il se réveille. A ses traits crispés, son mal de crâne semble reprendre ses droits et sa mémoire est visiblement en train de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. _C'est ça Gamin, souviens-toi, ça m'excite !_  
Il se redresse en ouvrant les yeux alors que je me dirige vers la radio et que je m'accroupis pour chercher la seule station qu'on capte dans cette banlieue de merde. Un bruit métallique m'indique qu'il essaye de se défaire des menottes. Juste ce son et mon froc devient déjà trop serré, il est doué le gamin... La bonne station trouvée, il s'avère que la chanson qui passe est tout à fait adaptée à la situation. D'ailleurs je sais que, même si le boss le lui a interdit, le gamin a regardé _ce_ film. Ce qui lui a valu bon nombre de cauchemars et de hurlements les nuits suivantes. Hurlements excitants qui m'ont inspiré ce que je suis en train de faire.  
Au bord des larmes, le gosse me regarde danser au rythme de la musique, sans me quitter des yeux. Je sais qu'il vient de se rappeler qu'on est tout seul ici. Juste lui et moi. Ma trique grandissante se frotte contre mon falzar et grossit davantage. Je pourrais peut-être changer mes plans et violer le gamin avant de m'attaquer à lui avec le rasoir... _Je pourrais, ouais_.  
Je ne le quitte pas des yeux non-plus, le regardant fixement à travers mes lunettes et me léchant les lèvres. Je sais que ce geste lui fout la trouille, je l'ai entendu en parler à ses stupides peluches dans sa piaule. Juste avant de se frotter à elles. _Si je continue de penser à ça, je vais me décharger dans mon calbard avant même que ça devienne drôle_. Je me mettais dos à lui et continuais à danser mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder. _J'ai envie de te baiser, Gamin.  
_Fini de jouer avec la bouffe. Je me rapproche de lui et tente de lui faire une entaille sur la joue. Une belle entaille qui traverserait son œil suppliant et qui finirait sur l'arrête de son nez humide. Mais il esquive. Frustré, je recommence mais il réussit encore à l'éviter. Malgré la musique qui continue, je n'ai plus du tout envie de rire. _Tu vas payer, Gamin ! _Debout devant lui, je m'impose de tout mon être et me jette sur lui, attrapant violemment sa mâchoire. Le temps d'une seconde, l'envie de lui arracher son bâillon et de lui rouler une pelle me traverse l'esprit, mais la scène _du_ film me revient en mémoire et je trouve plus bandant de le mutiler. Il crispe les yeux alors que je rapproche le rasoir de son oreille, prêt à la lui découper millimètre par millimètre. Je veux sentir son sang chaud couler insidieusement entre mes doigts et sur le long de ma main. Je veux le voir rouler sur le cou du gamin et disparaître sur son t-shirt. Je veux entendre son cri étouffé par le scotch, voir des larmes couler de ses yeux crispés. Je veux voir ses mains se tordre pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise des menottes, je veux sentir...  
\- « Hé, les mecs ! »  
La voix du boss me surprend tellement que je me vire du gamin, lui lâchant le visage et arrachant un bout du bâillon. Ce connard en profite pour hurler en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant. Et ma bite a choisi ce moment pour se décharger dans mon calbute. Je ne laisse rien paraître devant le regard assassin du boss et sent mon jus couler le long de ma cuisse, avec les cris du gamin en fond. « J'ai commandé des pizzas. » et « Oh non, on commençait simplement à s'amuser... » sont les mots que l'on échange, tendus, avant qu'il ne pose les boîtes sur la table basse et ne monte dans sa piaule. Je remarque que le gosse a droit au même regard.  
Défaisant ma ceinture, je pense déjà à mettre la mutilation de côté et à passer directement au viol du gamin. Là, attaché et bâillonné sur la chaise. Dans le salon. Tout de suite.  
\- « Patron, libère le p'tit. » entends-je de l'étage avant que la porte ne claque.  
De colère, je lance le rasoir à travers la pièce et reboucle ma ceinture. Le sourire me revient tout de même, il reste un petit quelque chose que je m'étais réservé pour la fin. Une sorte de bonus. Une fois de retour devant lui, et voyant mon sourire, le gamin comprend que ce n'est pas encore tout à fait fini. Pas si naïf que ça, ce gosse, après tout.  
A peine ai-je attraper un des deux bouts du scotch qui obstrue sa bouche, que des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front et il crispe déjà les yeux tout en tirant sur les menottes pour tenter de se libérer. Je décolle le bâillon d'un coup sec pour le lui retirer entièrement et en une seule fois ! J'ai finalement réussi par le lui tirer ce cri de douleur, il hurle à en alarmer tout le quartier ! _Tu m'excites, Gamin.. !_


End file.
